The Full Greg Sanders Experience
by redheadbombshell
Summary: Greg's playfulness in the lab with Hodges turns into something far more. GregHodges with I think one Mention of NickBobby. Rated M for a sex scene at the end. sorry to spoil the ending and some language.
1. Let Me Take You Home

The Full Greg Sanders Experience

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from CSI or anything I know I have taken from the plot! CBS does!

It was the end of a very long shift and Hodges was looking forward to going home, microwaving a Hot Pocket, and having a little dinner, well, technically breakfast before heading to bed. He trudged to the locker room, stood in front of his particular locker and leaned his forehead against it. What a day. Catherine had yelled at him for putting Grissom's stuff before hers, Sara had yelled at him for being rude to her (even though that wasn't the case. He didn't know how many times he would have to explain the difference between rude and curt), Warrick and Nick had gotten into an argument out in the hall and distracted him, and Grissom hovered the entire time he was busy analyzing those fibers he had brought in. He rubbed his eyes and closed them,then blinked a few times to relieve the tension he felt building in his forehead. Another headache brought on by another day filled with people who simply did not understand his brilliance. He shut his eyes again. A beach... good. Cindy Crawford in a bikini. Better. Cindy Crawford in a bikini asking him if he wanted to play volleyball with her and Tyra Banks. Even better. Greg Sanders covered in oil. What the hell? Hodges jumped and quickly open his eyes. Must have been a fluke. He had processed an oily substance for Greg's case earlier that day and his brain was very very tired. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

Greg and Nick walked into the locker room together, talking about the latest video game they'd both been playing, random stuff about work, girls (of course), and hanging out after their shift. Greg, who was usually oblivious to these kinds of things kept walking and talking (to himself) after Nick stopped at the door. He turned and saw Nick laughing quietly, arms folded, one hand over his mouth. He looked up at Greg and whispered, "Greggo, Hodges is asleep against his locker." Greg looked over to see Hodges slumped over, forehead against his locker against the grating. That was going to leave a mark. Greg couldn't help but think he looked so peaceful, even if he was asleep, standing up, with his forehead pressed against a locker vent. He stared for a moment at the grace and beauty of Hodges' jawline, all the way up to his cheekbones, his long dark lashes... Greg reminded himself that Nick was in the room and quickly snapped out of his haze.

Greg cracked a smile and tip-toed over there. Hodges' mouth was hanging open, he was softly snoring, and every now and then, he smiled a little. "Must be some dream," Greg thought to himself. He looked over at Nick and mouthed, "You go ahead, I'll catch up." Nick nodded, grabbed up his coat, his keys and a few other things and headed out the door. Greg stood close, studying Hodges' face and occasionally looked up to make sure no one was coming in. Greg put a hand on the sleeping man's shoulder and softly shook him. In a low voice, not quite a whisper, he attempted to wake him. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty...Hooddgggesss... Oh, Hoooodddgggesss. Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." He saw Hodges stir a little and raise his head. Sure enough, the vents on the locker had left four big red stripes across his forehead. He rubbed his face, ran his hands through his hair and sat down. "How long have I been out?"

Greg sat next to him. "I don't know. Nick and I just got in here a few minutes ago, so I don't think it was long. Rough day, huh?" Hodges nodded. "Yeah I hear ya. One drawback to working in the field is, ...man, it's crazy out there. That and my feet kinda hurt from walking around all day. But...I couldn't imagine doing anything else. I think I might be rambling..." Hodges nodded. "Sorry. Must have had one hell of a dream, you were smiling." Hodges nodded. " Supermodels playing volleyball on the beach again." Hodges nodded and smiled. "Hey, you're tired, you should probably get home. I'll talk to you later, man."

Hodges dug out his phone. "Have to call Catherine. My car broke down...need ride." He flipped open the top, and before finding the number, he had drifted off to sleep again. Greg softly and gently shook him awake, "Dude, Hodges, you're tired. Don't bother Catherine... I'll drive you home." Hodges nodded as Greg helped him to his feet. He put Hodges' arm across his shoulders and held on tight to his waist. Greg felt the warmth of Hodges' body against his, noticing how slender his waistline was, how although he knew Hodges never played sports, muscular his arm felt draped across the back of his neck. "I really shouldn't be thinking about this right now," Greg thought to himself, "the poor guy is about to pass out." He managed to help walk him down the hall before Sara turned the corner and saw them. He didn't really know how this looked, but judging from her expression, it probably wasn't good. Trying to distract from the fact that he was holding up Hodges and trying to get him to walk to the car, he grinned very big. It didn't look like it had worked at all.

"Greg, is Hodges drunk?" Greg couldn't help but laugh. Hodges drinking on the job was about as likely as Sara putting on a dress and not looking completely and totally awkward in it. He decided he should probably not say that out loud and just shook his head and smiled "Nope. Just very very tired. I'm giving him a ride home." Sara nodded and continued down the hall, occasionally glancing back just to see if Greg wasn't covering for the man he was having to literally drag down the hall. He finally got Hodges to the car and helped him in. He felt like he was taking care of a little kid, but... it was kind of cute. He buckled Hodges into his seatbelt, looked around for someone else, then leaned down and gave Hodges a kiss on the forehead. His skin felt smooth under his lips. Warm, not fever warm, but like blankets on a winter afternoon. The comforting kind of warm.

He walked around to the driver's side, put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. After driving for about five minutes, taking in the scenery of Vegas, he had realized he forgot to ask Hodges where he lived so he could take him home. Greg squeezed Hodges' hand to wake him. "Hey buddy, where do you live?" He had never given Hodges a ride home before, and he had no idea where his house was. Hodges stirred and grunted but didn't wake. "Hodges... Hodges... H-Hodges... David. David. David. David. David Hodges. Earth to Hodges. Hodgie. Wake up. I need to know where you live." Hodges didn't even move that time, and they were nearing Greg's apartment complex. Greg shrugged. "Alright. Guess you're staying at my place." He whipped into his parking space, removed his keys, got out of the car, and had to struggle a little to get Hodges out of the car without actually waking him up. He looked too serene to be disturbed. Throwing Hodges' arm around his neck once more, he grabbed his waist and began his trek up to his apartment.

He helped Hodges up the stairs, managed to hold him up and unlock the door at the same time, and helped him to the bedroom. He told Hodges to stand right there while he turned down the covers, and once that was done, he layed Hodges down. He removed his shoes, socks, took everything out of his pockets and set them on the adjacent nightstand, and slowly began to unbutton Hodges' shirt. He took in everything. Hodges furry chest, his slender frame, and even his pasty white skin. Greg didn't care... it was cute. Soft, warm, porcelain skin. He ran a finger down Hodges' chest and smiled a little as he bit his lip. Unfortunately, Hodges was already passed out, and Greg knew he should probably behave himself anyway. It'd be awkward enough to explain in the morning why he'd undressed him, he didn't need to explain any bite marks or hickeys. He removed the light blue striped button-down and folded it before setting in on a chair. Hodges jeans were next. He gulped. Careful, as to not wake the sleeping man, he gently unbuttoned his jeans and slowly unzipped them. He slid them down Hodges legs and folded them, placing them in the same chair as the shirt. "Goodnight Hodges," he whispered before covering him up and kissing him goodnight on the cheek.

Nick was bored. He heard Greg's car pull up into the parking lot, so he figured it would be no big deal if he went to go bother his friend and neighbor.He usually went over there when he was tired of hanging out in his apartment by himself... and Maverick was asleep, so it didn't look like the dog was going to be much company. Gently easing himself off the couch, he turned off the Rangers game, finished his beer, slid on some pants and walked out onto their shared walkway. His back was hurting him all day, from the heavy lifting he had to do at the crime scene. Greg at least had a comfortable couch he could sit on for awhile. He tried the doorknob to see if it was locked and sure enough it wasn't. He walked in and called out "Greggo! It's Nick! Where are ya?" Greg flew out of his bedroom, shirt unbuttoned, still in his jeans and glared, looking very panicked.

"Shhhh! You're going to wake Hodges! I just NOW got him undressed...wait...that didn't sound right." Greg was flustered, it was obvious. His ears were all red and he was trying to think of a way to justify what he just said. Nick folded his arms, raised an eyebrow and smiled. Greg stammered for a few minutes before he could finally continue. "This explanation oughta be good," Nick joked, " go on, tell me why you've got a naked man in your bed." He grinned as he saw the irritated look spread across Greg's face. This was just too priceless.

"First of all, Nick Stokes, he is not naked, he's in his boxers, and second of all,I couldn't let him sleep in a button down and jeans, since he doesn't have any clothes here, he'll probably be wearing that to work again tomorrow, and uh. It'd get all wrinkly. And then Catherine, since she notices these things would notice that his clothes are all wrinkly, and since she didn't give him a ride, she would probably guess that he went home with whoever drove him. And then Sara will mysteriously pop into the conversation like she always does and then she'll tell Catherine that she saw me dragging him out of the building and then Catherine will go talk to me about it and..and... and I will have to expla-"

Nick sat him down. "Breathe, man, breathe." He couldn't help but laugh. Greg over-thought and overanalyzed everything. There was one thing, however that he forgot. "That's all well and good, but did you think Catherine wouldn't notice he was wearing the same shirt he wore yesterday?" Greg slumped over and put his head in his hands. Nick rubbed his back and chuckled again. "It's alright man, you can't think of everything, y'know. Look, if Catherine asks just tell her Hodges didn't tell you where he lived so he had to stay at your place. Y'know, the truth." Greg nodded. "It's alright man, it's not like you have a crush on him or anything." Greg's ears turned redder, but he nodded. "Uh huh. I knew it. Warrick owes me twenty bucks."

Greg sat straight up on the couch and turned to Nick, eyes wide, looking slightly offended. "You guys bet on that? And no, I don't have a thing for Hodges. He's cranky, he's rude, he's got a receding hair line. He makes fun of me ALL the time, man. About everything, my hair, my clothes, my music, dude, one time he even made a crack about me tripping over my big ears. It's bad enough I get laughed at by him about my freckles, my ears, pretty much everything he can possibly think of. Yeah like he's a gleaming Adonis. Please. OH! And he tells me I look twelve all the time! He's got chicken legs, and his skin is pasty, and he's got like, a Robin Williams amount of hair ALL over his body. He looks like a giant SQUIRREL. I mean yeah, he's got some redeeming qualities..."

It was then that Greg forgot he was talking to someone else, and his brain-to-mouth filter turned off. "His body hair is soft, y'know, like you could cuddle up to it and it wouldn't be itchy... and his skin, despite the man needing some sun, it's very smooth, like uh... like a brand new set of sheets. Y'know how when you get new sheets and it's fresh and smooth and you kind of get that comforting feeling whenever it's around you? Kinda like that, especially the skin on his hands. His hair is silky and always smells nice...and his eyes. Oh my God, I am in LOVE with his big blue eyes. I melt whenever he looks at me...and even when he cracks those stupid jokes... I kinda feel a little glad, you know? Cause, I don't know, I guess that means that he notices me. He's really awesome sometimes. Like that time we were playing some silly board game and he said something about the full David Hodges Experience. It was a little hard to understand at first why he was being all nice to me and stuff, but it's cool." He shook his head, rubbed his eyes and sat back up. "I'm sorry what were we talking about?" He had come back into the conversation finally. He didn't know how long he had been talking, what he just said, or even if he had been gushing or not.

Nick smiled and pat him on the back. "You were just about to tell me how I should spend my twenty dollars. You've been rambling about the silky soft smoothness of Hodges for about..." he looked at his watch and grinned, "ten minutes. Fresh sheets, Greg? That's the only analogy you had?" He laughed, stretched out on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. "I wonder how far twenty bucks will get me in this town. I guess I'll find out when I go collect it from Warrick tomorrow."

Greg glared at him and pushed him off the couch. "Look here, if you say one word to anyone, I mean ANYONE, be it Warrick, or Catherine, or even Sara, I'm gonna tell everyone I walked in on you playing Whack-the-weasel in the bathroom the other day and I heard you moaning and groaning on and on about Bobby. I don't want to have to do this, so don't make me break a promise to you man, because I will totally do it if you rat me out."

Nick got up and smacked Greg upside the head "You wouldn't dare. You've been sworn to an oath of secrecy, and relax, Mrs. Hodges, your secret is safe with me... you hope." Nick smiled as Greg pouted into one of the pillows on his couch that he had clutched in his arms. He wrapped his arm around Greg's shoulder, gave him a quick brotherly hug and let him go back to being pouty. "Alright, alright. We'll drop it, okay? Besides, we don't want to wake up the hubby, he might get mad." He threw his head back and gave a full, deep, throaty laugh as Greg punched him in the side a few times.

Greg looked up, irritated. Annoyed was another good word for what he was feeling right now. He pulled Nick off the couch, got on his back and wrestled him to the floor. He was not going to get away with this, Greg was determined. "Nick, I swear to God, this is not even funny. Take it back or I... or I'll... uh... I'll.."

Nick smiled and rolled Greg onto his back, pinning down his arms and legs. "You'll what? Doesn't look to me like you're going anywhere, Mr. Tough Guy. I better get off you, before Hodgie-kins comes in here and thinks you're havin' an affair." Nick tousled Greg's hair, before getting up to stretch. "Look, man, I better get some shut eye. So should you. We got work tomorrow. Night, Greggo."

Greg smirked and rushed to the door to lock it. "You're not going anywhere until I get a satisfactory response to a few questions." Greg then knew he had Nick right where he wanted him.

_To Be Continued!_


	2. Sharing the other side

The Full Greg Sanders Experience

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI characters or anything I may have taken from their plot. CBS does!

Flashback in italics!

Greg let Nick out and said goodnight. He had been found out and the only reason he even let Nick out of his apartment was he had sworn to take an oath of secrecy. Greg really hoped he would keep that. Sure, most of his decisions had been seen as weird. He liked loud rock and roll music and no one understood why. He liked shirts with funky patterns and bright colors and no one really understood why. He liked mohawking, faux-hawking and bleaching his hair and no one really understood that either. He wouldn't expect anyone to get why he had fallen so fast and so hard for David Hodges. Everyone else thought Hodges was pompous, rude, cynical, and socially awkward. While he couldn't exactly dispute the fact that the part about Hodges being socially awkward was true, he had seen another side of him. A side he really didn't want to share with everyone else.

_"Sanders, has anyone ever told you that with those big ears and those ridiculous shirts you look like a clown?" Hodges was no stranger to biting remarks against Greg, but today in particular he was in quite the feisty mood. He managed a smirk and pat Greg on the back. "No offense or anything. I just think every now and then someone needs to ruin your optimism. You're way too happy for my personal taste." He was quite pleased with himself. He was nearing the bottom of his work pile, he managed to get quite the rise out of Catherine when he caught her flirting with Nick, and now he was getting to pick on his usual target of choice. Today was going to be a good day. _

_"Hey Hodges, has anyone ever told you that with those remarks and that sarcastic little smirk that you look like an asshole?" Greg knew he could hold his own against Hodges in a battle of sarcasm and wits. This was going to be easy as pie. "No offense or anything. I just think every now and then someone needs to take you down a few pegs. You're way too pompous for my personal taste." He flashed his big, white, toothy grin and continued to lean on the counter of the trace lab as he watched Hodges work. He noticed how lithe and nimble Hodges' fingers were. Carefully handling all of his materials in a smooth, almost mechanical, precise manner reminded Greg that although Hodges was irritating, there were things about him and the way he worked that were exceptionally graceful. It was almost mesmerizing the way Hodges executed swift, skillful movements in the lab. _

_"Oh, Sanders, Sanders, Sanders. You're going to have to do better than that. Stealing other people's material to turn it into your own very lame comeback? How uniquely you, Greg. Really. I'm a little offended. After I showed you the fruits and wonders of the Full David Hodges Experience, you can't even prove yourself to be a formidable opponent in a battle of wits. Pitiful, Sanders, pitiful. I figured that with age you would have gotten wittier and wiser but I guess ignorance is not only bliss... it's eternal." Hodges managed a full smile as he put his sample into the mass spec. He really should go easier on him, but this little back-and-forth routine they had going on, although he would never admit it, was one of the few highlights of his usually mundane day._

_"Hodges, I can hold my own in a battle of wits, thank you very much. I am choosing to go easy on you today, old man. Don't want to think to hard, your hairline might recede even further." Resorting to his usual low blows didn't phase Greg in the least. It'd give Hodges something to play off of, at least. "And as for the full David Hodges Experience, I can honestly say I can see why you don't get laid more. I left feeling quite unsatisfied and a little confused." He saw Hodges' eyebrow shoot up after the delivery of a quality zinger. This was going to be good. He folded his arms, grinned and waited for it. He had set Hodges up so beautifully, it would be a complete and total shame for him to blow an opportunity like this._

_"With those shirts and that hairstyle, you shouldn't be confused in the slightest. I was a little surprised to hear you liked girls at all. Oh, and the old man joke? Classic, my friend, classic. Those buckets of ramen noodles you keep eating must be fueling the hamster on the wheel that you call a brain." He set down the paper he was looking at and gazed into Greg's honey brown eyes. "And need I remind you that you're no better off in your sex life than I am. If you had done anything at all within the past few months I would have heard about it, you're an insatiable gloat. And don't even pretend you left the David Hodges Experience unsatisfied... otherwise you wouldn't keep coming back for more, my friend. You would not keep coming back for more."_

_Greg knew deep down he was right. He wasn't about to admit it, but Hodges usually was about things like that. He knew that in order to keep his dirty little secret, he'd have to think of something witty to say and he'd have to think of something quick. Instead, the light bulb flashed and he got a great idea. If he could out-wit him he could make him uncomfortable, then he can pull in a sneak attack and deliver a verbal suckerpunch. "I only keep coming back for more because I can't keep away from your_

_masculine charm. Oh Hodgie, give it to me baby, give me the full David Hodges Experience!" He pressed his chest against Hodges' back and grasped him firmly by the hips, this was going to be so good and so funny. He put his lips to Hodges' ear and purred like a content kitten. "Oh, Hodges, oh baby. I've never been more satisfied in my life. You know just how to please me, you big, slutty tease." He spun Hodges around and gazed into his deep blue eyes. "Wow, Hodges... this is probably the most action you've gotten in awhile." He smiled and licked Hodges' ear. What could he possibly say to that?_

_"Oh you want the full David Hodges Experience? You'll get it, mister, believe you me. And as for not being able to keep away from my masculine charms, believe me, it's more than obvious that you can't get enough." He grabbed Greg's pants by the belt loop and pressed their hips together. "Wow, Greg... I happen to know this is the most action you've gotten in awhile, and probably the most action you're going to get for another six months." He raised up an eyebrow and bit his bottom lip, trying to attempt faux-seduction. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have to leave you unsatisfied, yet again, because I have to get back to work. Do try to control yourself while I'm away." He winked at Greg and spun back around. A few minutes of silence passed before both men erupted into a fit of laughter. Hodges folded his arms and layed his head down. His back heaved heavily as he laughed the hardest he had probably laughed in a long time. _

_Greg pat him on the back and helped Hodges stand back up. "Breathe, Hodges... breathe. Oh, man." He wiped his eyes and continued laughing until it slowly died down into a chuckle. "I'm glad we're such good friends. If I had done something like that to Warrick or Nick, they'd have killed me, or at least pushed me off before someone saw. Oh man. Oh man." He wiped his eyes yet again and his smile slowly turned into a smirk of confusion as he saw Hodges' eyes gazing deeply into his own. He could get lost in those big, blue, beautiful eyes. He smiled yet again as he saw Hodges smiling back at him. He thought his dreams were finally about to come true as Hodges' slender, graceful hand reached for his face._

_Hodges' fingers landed just underneath the corner of his eye, then slowly moved it away. "Eyelash." Hodges said with a smile. He saw Greg's long lashes flutter as he flashed his signature smile. "I'm glad we're friends Greg. No one else around here seems to like me... but you gave me a chance. I know I give you a rough time about that awful music, your hideous clothes, your ever-changing hairstyles and your comically big ears... but it's all in jest. I'm glad at least someone around here can see it. You're a good guy." Hodges smiled genuinely and put his hands on Greg's elbows. That smile seemed to send Greg's head spinning. It was warm, inviting, comforting, and oh so very tantalizing. It lit up Hodges' entire face when he actually genuinely smiled. Greg began to blush as he thought that Hodges should flash that million dollar smile a lot more often._

_Greg secretly wanted to thank his eyelash for falling off. Hodges hand on his face felt inviting, like it belonged there. Greg smiled to himself as he discovered what exactly that feeling was that he associated with Hodges. Hodges felt like home. "I'm glad we're friends too. I like you David. Even though you give me a hard time... I know you do it because we're close. I've never seen you joke so much with someone else. I mean yeah, you let loose the occasional zingers to Catherine and Sara and even Warrick, but... I'm glad we have this little routine. It helps me blow off a lot of steam. You're a good guy too. People just have to give you a chance." Greg held his breath as Hodges pulled him in for a hug. He felt Hodges slight, but strong arms around him, his breath on his neck, the warmth against him. It was everything he had hoped for and more_

Greg sat on his couch, replaying every little detail in his mind, smiling to himself. That was the first time, other than the board game and Hodges told him that he missed him being in the lab, that the two of them had shared a moment. And oh, what a moment that was. Greg pulled himself off the couch, stretched, and finally got the chance to disrobe from his work clothes. Tossing them carelessly on the floor of his living room, he quietly opened the door to his bedroom. Hodges was still asleep, thank God. That meant he hadn't heard a word Nick had said, nor heard the small scuffle that took place. Greg climbed into bed beside him, hoping to fall asleep quickly and soundly. He rolled over onto his other side that faced the window and closed his eyes. He snuggled into his goose down comforter and cuddled up to his pillow. His eyelids drooped as they began to feel heavier and heavier. As soon as his eyes closed, he almost drifted off to sleep. Before he could be sound asleep, he felt a few soft taps onto his bare back. He rolled over toward the man he was temporarily sharing a bed with, and saw Hodges gazing at him with those ocean blue eyes, smiling that smile that made Greg feel dizzy and lost.

"Hey Greg... you mind explaining to me why I'm in your bed instead of mine? Oh and while you're at it, you could also explain to me why I'm over here and my clothes are over there." He smiled again and snuggled into the covers, gazing into Greg's beautiful eyes. He didn't quite understand the shocked and slightly confused expression etched in Greg's baby-faced features, but he rationalized that it was because he had suddenly woken up and disturbed Greg's sleep. He reached a hand toward Greg's face and pushed aside an unruly lock of hair before continuing his unwavering gaze at his friend.

"Uh, sure. I guess. Um... Uh. You're in my bed because you never told me where you lived when I went to drive you home, and uh, I didn't know where you lived. Oh! And I didn't want to stick you on the couch because I figured you'd freak out if um... you woke up on a strange couch. And uh, I'm here in the bed..ahem... uh, with you, because I figured we could share a bed and it'd be no big deal. Oh, and uh, you're over here and your clothes are over there...ummmm... because I undressed you." Greg managed a very nervous smile. He felt Hodges scoot closer to him and capture his foot between the both of his feet. He was getting very sweaty, very nervous, very entranced. Those big blue eyes washed over him like a wave, dragging him deeper and deeper into the rip tide, past the point of no return. He felt Hodges' fingers twisting into his hair, driving him completely insane.

"You undressed me huh? For comfort or for pleasure?" Hodges couldn't help but smile at his own joke. He chuckled to himself as he heard Greg squeak out the word "comfort." He wrapped his arms around Greg's boyish slender frame and pulled him to his chest. "Let's not worry about this...we have work tomorrow. We'll get some shut-eye and talk about this later?" He smirked, not in his usual sarcastic way, but in the way no one ever got to see. He meant it in a purely selfless, caring way. He figured Greg had endured enough interrogation for the night, and he was sure he was as completely exhausted as Hodges was. He felt Greg's unruly mop of hair settle against his chest, a feeling unusual to him but strangely comforting. He closed his eyes, breathing in Greg's scent before heading back off into dream land.

Greg felt Hodges hold him tight. It felt right, just like everything else had felt that day in the lab. Greg smiled to himself and snuggled into Hodges' chest. He couldn't wait for their scheduled weekend off, which happened to be that particular weekend. He was going to bring Hodges to his house yet again, and for the first time ever, David Hodges was going to get the Full Greg Sanders Experience.

_Wondering what the full Greg Sanders experience is? Keep Reading! Review and be gentle :-)_


	3. You Feel Like Home

The Full Greg Sanders Experience

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from CSI or anything I have taken from the plot! CBS does! Flashback in italics as always!

Greg smiled to himself as he sat in the break room, awaiting his assignment. He kept thinking of the moment they shared that night Hodges was too tired to go to his own house. He lost himself, all his inhibitions, his insecurities, his shortcomings in Hodges' arms. He had never felt more perfect than he had in that exact moment, his face buried in a soft pillow of chest hair, being held in the strongest arms he had ever felt in his entire life. He reminisced about how amazing it felt to wake up to the smell of Hodges' cologne, the feel of his skin, and the sight of Hodges still asleep, looking very peaceful. He drifted off into the perfect daydream...

_"You finally awake? Well, Good evening sleepyface." Hodges smiled and gave Greg's body a gentle squeeze. "Mind if I borrow some clothes, well, at least a shirt. My pants are still clean... but I can't show up to work wearing the same thing I wore yesterday. Catherine might get a little suspicious. You know how she is, if it's someone else's business, then it's automatically her business too. Especially when it comes to lab gossip... so I'm going to hop in the shower. You have clean towels in there right?"_

_Greg nodded and smiled " Yeah I'll lay a couple out for you. And uh, yeah, you can borrow a shirt. I guess I can go ahead and set that out for you too. Um, how about I make you breakfast while you shower? Pancakes and eggs okay? " Greg smiled and layed out two towels in the bathroom, then layed out a shirt on his bed. "This is uh, the least tacky shirt I own. I know it's not really your style, but I guess you'll have to make due. Uh, I have plenty of soap in there, and uh, plenty of shampoo and conditioner... um... if you need gel or hairspray that is in the second drawer on the left, uh..." Greg felt himself rambling, and unfortunately, he was running out of things to say. _

_Hodges smiled and walked up to Greg, tousling his hair with both hands. "Stop rambling Greg. And I usually don't eat before I go to work, I eat after, if I'm not too tired, so don't worry about cooking. Thanks for the shirt, I figured there'd be plenty of hair product in there, knowing you, and thanks for the grand tour of all your bathroom stuff. Actually... how bout you come join me in there? There's something I need to talk to you about something anyway." He smiled and took Greg's hand, leading him toward the bathroom. He noticed the tension in Greg's hand, he had to be nervous. Hodges was nervous himself. He had never showered with anyone else before, not a girl, and definitely not a guy. This was definitely a new one._

_Hodges slipped his boxers off his body and watched as Greg did the same. He took Greg's hand and led him into the shower, smiling softly toward the other guy to try to ease his nerves. He adjusted the water and let the warm stream pour all over him and Greg, relaxing their muscles and easing a little bit of the tension. Greg pushed his wet locks back away from his face and met Hodges' eyes. "So what did you want to talk to me about... in the shower?"_

_"Last night. Um, let's start there. You curling up into my chest, gazing into my eyes like that... the way you touched me. Greg, I want you to be completely, totally, one hundred percent honest with me," he lifted Greg's chin up with his hand and continued on, "Greg... I've been noticing something ever since that day in the lab, you remember. The day we were joking around? You've been looking at me with stars in your eyes, almost like you're studying my every move. Greg... do you have feelings for me?" Greg stared at his feet and nodded. "Alright... that's a start. Greg... I wouldn't tease you so much if I didn't feel something for you... I just... I didn't know how to tell you. It's even in my dreams. Usually it's supermodels on the beach, you know that right? But... the day after that little back-and-forth in the lab... you know, last night when I fell asleep on my locker. I couldn't get you out of my brain. You covered in oil, you teasing me like you did that day... Greg, that's all I could think about the past two days. I even find myself thinking about it while I'm working. And it kinda scared me... but last night, I was lying in your bed, actually there to hold you in my arms... and... I guess then was just as good of a time as any to show you how I felt. You're not freaked out are you?"_

_Greg looked up and smiled "Of course not. Why in the world would I be freaked out? Hodges... I ... I care about you. Deeply. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out before now." Greg grinned and cupped Hodges' face in his hands. "I guess we better get to showering. We have to be at work soon." Greg chuckled to himself as they began to shower, causing Hodges to shoot him a very confused look. "This is a little gay porn cliche. Two men in the shower soaping each other up. Just found it funny, that's all."_

_Hodges sneered and continued soaping up Greg's chest. "As long as I don't drop the soap, I don't think it'll go there." Both men paused and began to laugh, finishing their shower together and getting out to get dressed. Hodges wrapped the soft blue towel around his waist and walked over to the bed to see what Greg had picked out for him. A bright blue and white paisley shirt. "Greg, please, do you want it to be obvious that I'm wearing your clothes? You don't have anything else? Really?" He smiled as Greg shot him a look that was mock-annoyed. Hodges laughed and went up behind Greg, who was furiously browsing through his closet. "Greg, it's fine. It's a nice shirt. Don't worry about it, I was just teasing you." He decided then that it was now or never. He had to be bold or he'd never work up the courage. He bent his head down and kissed Greg's shoulder all the way up to his neck. He laughed as Greg's ears turned red. He was so cute when he was flustered. "If I'm making you uncomfortable, Greg, I can stop." Greg shook his head and turned to face him._

_Greg's lashes fluttered and his cheeks blushed cherry red. "You don't have to. In fact... I would kind of prefer it if you didn't. Kiss me Hodges...please." He felt his cheeks get hotter and the rest of their flesh start to burn as Hodges pressed his lips against Greg's. He felt like he was dreaming, almost like it wasn't even real. Hodges' warm mouth felt soft and perfect against Greg's skin. He melted in those perfect arms, tilting his head back to get more of those sweet, amazing kisses. He felt Hodges' skilled and artful hand in his wet hair, gently tugging on it, playing with it, and twirling it softly between his fingers. His breath shortened, his temperature rose, and his head got considerably lighter. Greg tilted his neck upward, turning his face away from those intoxicating lips. He quivered as Hodges kissed down his neck and back up again. His breath got even shorter and was lulled gently back into reality as Hodges turned his face back toward him and gave him one last kiss on the lips. "We should probably get ready for work. We have to be there in about an hour." Hodges smiled and kissed him again. "Hey, uh, Greg? You mind if I stay over again tonight?"_

_Greg smiled and kissed behind Hodges' ear. "Of course you can... so I guess this makes you my boyfriend?" He wanted to leap into Hodges' arms and push him onto the bed when he smiled and said yes. He blushed and gave him another kiss. "Good. you better get dressed, or I'll be forced to pounce you." He smacked Hodges' ass and pulled on the clothes he layed out. _

And all of a sudden. Heat. Uncomfortable, burning, bad kind of heat. Greg looked around him, he was back in the break room of the lab, a pile of ramen noodles in his lap. He had spilled his lunch all over himself. It took a second to register that this was painful before he jumped out of his seat and let out a yelp. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" He put a paper towel to his crotch and set down the cup the noodles used to be in. He looked up and saw Sara look up from over her newspaper and Catherine look up from Lindsey's homework that she had to check and sign. The two women set their heads down on the table and laughed hysterically.

"Nice to see you've come out of your little daydream, Greg," Sara smiled and gestured to Greg's jeans. "I'd get to the bathroom and get under the hand dryer... it uh... it looks like you've had a little accident. So, what distracted you from the delicious, nutritionally-void ramen lunch you make for yourself every day?" She handed him another paper towel and tousled his hair as he bent over to clean up his mess.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "He was probably daydreaming about sex. He's a man, Sara, it's not that hard to figure out. So who are we fantasizing about these days? Mia? Mandy? Or your personal favorite, Miss Sidle over here?" She smiled as Greg glared back up at her. "Forget I said a thing, Greg. I have to go down to the trace lab and get my results." Greg's eyes widened but he managed to sit down and convince himself to not freak out. Sara was still in the room after all.

_To be continued! Review and be sweet :-)_


	4. Stress Relief

The Full Greg Sanders Experience

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or stuff I know I have taken from the plot! CBS does!

Catherine strolled down the trace lab and stood in the doorway. She looked at the atrocious shirt and then it registered why it was strangely familiar. Bright blue and white paisley really wasn't Hodges' style. She took a few steps inside and leaned forward on her hands on top of the lab table Hodges happened to be working on. "Since when do you and Greg share a wardrobe?" She observed his reaction. At first, a look of panic. Then he had to snap back into his usual expression to hide the fact that he looked panicked. He slowly rose his head, raised his eyebrow, scowled and went back to preparing his sample. "Very typical Hodges," she thought to herself. "There's a story here, and as soon as I'm not doing anything more important, I'm going to find out what it is. If I can't get him to crack, I know I can break Greg."

"Well, Catherine, as you know my car has been broken down, transmission or whatever the hell it's called is leaking something. And I was tired. I called you but fell asleep right before dialing your number... and Greg offered to give me a ride home. He gave me a ride, but I fell asleep in his car, so I couldn't really tell him where I lived because he couldn't wake me up. And he's never given me a ride before so he didn't automatically know where my apartment was, so he took me to his. I spent the night on the couch, didn't have anything else to wear, and he let me use his shower and borrow a shirt. Satisfied? Now do you want your results or do you want to automatically assume what the sample is?" He resorted to being his usual cross, short-tempered self as a cover. The only person he was really sweet to was Greg, but that was understandable. He loved Greg very deeply. Catherine however, when she decided she was going to investigate into a personal issue that was really none of her business to begin with, was nothing more than a very irritating thorn in his side. "It's brake fluid... but I guess since you seem to know everything else that goes on around here, you already knew that." He glared at her and gave his usual sneer.

She put up her hands as a sign of surrender and took her results. Warrick was walking down the hall to the trace lab to drop off some kind of weird plastic, when he felt Catherine grab his arm and jerk him into a secluded alcove. "Be on the lookout for Hodges, he's exceptionally bitchy today. Just thought I should let you know before you go in there with one of your usual smartass remarks. He's not in the mood... I'm guessing I asked a few questions that were a little too personal and he went on one of his little bitch-fests. Don't say anything about his shirt. Just saying. But... that's just me. If you feel you need to go there, then you can go there, because I'm not trying to tell you what to do... but I'd advise against it." Warrick slowly nodded and took in everything Catherine had told him.

"So why avoid his shirt? What? Is it ugly?" She shook her head no and whispered "No, it's Greg's," into Warrick's ear. He broke out into a smile and started to laugh. "Alright, Cath, you know details and I want to hear them... at least I want the version they're giving us." She leaned over and whispered in his ear, telling him every last detail Hodges told her. He nodded and listened intently, stopping her every now and then to digest some of the details as they came along. He let her finish her story, thought about it for a few minutes and pat her arm as he began to walk away. "Thanks, Cath. I'll keep that in mind." He stepped into the trace lab and saw the sour look on Hodges' face. This issue was obviously a little touchy. Catherine was right. It was just better to let it go, hand him the results, and get out. He set his results on the lab table and waited for Hodges to see him there before he continued on with the interaction.

"Alright, Warrick. What did you bring me?" Hodges tried to shake off the annoying feeling he had left over from his conversation with Catherine. He listened intently as Warrick described the sample and told him he'd get to it right away. He watched Warrick leave before he put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what a horrible day this was turning out to be. All he did, as far as anyone else was concerned was borrow a shirt from a friend. It was none of their business what transpired during his time with Greg in his apartment, and if the issue came up again, he was going to let them know just exactly how he felt about bringing up a personal issue while he was trying to work. He sat down on a stool, wiped his eyes and looked up to see Grissom standing in the doorway. Hodges attempted a smile as he sat up. "Hey Grissom, what can I do for you?"

"Hodges is everything alright?" Grissom sounded genuinely concerned. He had heard the tiff that went on between Hodges and Catherine and knew that although Hodges was difficult to get along with, he was never outright angry. Apparently the question about what Hodges did on his own time hit a nerve. He could understand. After Sara had gotten abducted and put in harm's way by the Miniature Killer, Grissom's personal relationship had been looked into, examined, re-examined, poked, prodded and put on public display. What went on away from the lab on someone's own time was really none of anyone else's concern. "I heard what happened. I understand... when...when I thought I'd lost Sara, I got irritated by all the questions concerning my private life. The problem is, Hodges, you're exceptional at what you do, and you can't let the anger and irritation interfere with your job. Understand?" Hodges nodded in agreement and thanked Grissom for stopping by. Grissom wandered down the hall, glad he could help out a colleague in some way other than a professional one.

At the end of the day, Hodges began to feel a little better. He was almost done with that day's work load and he'd get to go home with Greg at the end of everything. He layed his head down, needing to take a break from the microscope, if only for a few minutes. He heard familiar footsteps come up behind him and he felt light scratching between his shoulder blades. "Mmmm. That feels good. Anyone around?"

Greg smiled and continued to softly scratch Hodges' back. "Nick and Warrick are in the locker room, Sara and Catherine are in Grissom's office discussing their case, all the lab techs are in their respective quarters, Brass is out pounding the pavement, Ecklie's on vacation, and... it looks like it's just you and me. Trust me you have nothing to worry about." He smiled and felt Hodges' back arch under his fingers, like a cat wanting to be pet. He bent over to kiss his lover's cheek and wrapped his arms around him. "I hear you've had a rough day..." Hodges nodded and put his head back into his hands. " Tell you what... I've got a surprise lined up for you this weekend, that make you feel better?" Hodges nodded. "How about we curl up in bed when we get home and forget all about this, okay?" Hodges nodded again. "That's my baby. I'll undress you, give you a backrub and we'll forget everything Catherine said today."

Hodges was so glad his shift was over. He walked into the locker room, grabbed his jacket and smiled as Greg kissed the side of his face. He could not wait to get home. He walked eagerly to the car, practically bounced up the steps to Greg's apartment, unlocked Greg's door just as fast as he possibly could, and yanked the younger man inside. "I am so glad to be home." He wrapped his arms around Greg's waist and pressed his face into his boyfriend's neck. "You have no idea how big of a nightmare today has been. But...I'm here now. I'm good." He nipped at Greg's neck and smiled as Greg squirmed in his grip. He began to lazily drag soft kisses down Greg's jaw line, smiling as Greg let out soft little moans whenever Hodges gently bit him. He unbuckled Greg's belt and yanked it off, before pulling Greg's shirt out of its tucked position. He softly maneuvered his fingers around the buttons, exposing Greg's flesh a little bit at a time. Undressing Greg a little at a time, he occasionally paused to remove his own clothing while backing into the bedroom. Greg eagerly followed, like a hungry puppy, lips still attached to Hodges', until finally they fell back on the bed in a heap.

"Greg... how about we raincheck on the backrub?" He forcefully pressed his lips into Greg's flesh and heard him moan softly in agreement. "Good." He planted kisses all over Greg's chest, abs, and hips, stopping every once in awhile to playfully bite him in all the right spots. Greg squirmed and moaned, running his fingers through Hodges' hair as he made his way up and down Greg's body. They crawled under the covers together, kissing passionately, desperate and needy for one another. Hodges' hands crawled down the back of Greg's boxers, grasping fistfulls of warm, soft flesh. Greg responded to his touch, grabbing Hodges' arms, clawing like a wild animal in heat every time Hodges did something to arouse him. After an hour of making out, Hodges had fallen asleep with his arms around Greg, resting his cheek on the top of Greg's head as Greg curled up into his chest.

Greg smiled as he absentmindedly twirled Hodges' chest hair in his fingers. This weekend was going to be out of this world. With all his plans laid out and everything good to go, his plan to give Hodges the Full Greg Sanders Experience was going to be a smashing success.

_You thought I was going to give you porn, but alas. I did not. You're going to have to keep reading if you want to get to the dirty little goodies the rest of this story has to offer :-D Review and be kind, please!_


	5. The Full Greg Sanders Experience

The Full Greg Sanders Experience

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI Characters or stuff I have blatantly thieved from the plot of the show. CBS does!

The rest of their work week seemed to fly by effortlessly. Catherine had forgotten, or at least seemed to have forgotten all about Hodges showing up in Greg's shirt three days in a row, Grissom stopped by every once in awhile and offered sound advice and words of encouragement to Hodges, and Greg practically skipped into the locker room on Friday after his shift. Him and Hodges had the entire weekend off together and he was determined to make it as special as possible. He grabbed up his jacket, smiled at himself in the mirror, then sat down and waited for Hodges to get there. His car had been fixed for a couple days now, but with Hodges spending the night every night, it just seemed logical to come to work together. He waited for him every night anyway, so it wasn't like Greg was going out of his way to give Hodges a ride to the apartment they might as well be sharing.

Bobby came in and grabbed up a stack of gun magazines and a light jacket out of his locker and sat next to Greg, smiling like he usually did. "Hey, got a hot date tonight, Greg?" Greg smiled and nodded. "That's cool man. Just thought I'd say hey. Haven't talked to you in awhile, you're usually in a rush to drop off some evidence or you're hanging out in the trace lab. That's cool though. You're best friends and all, so... uh. Yeah. So uh, Archie tells me he's been wearing your clothes three days in a row. His car still broke?" Greg nodded. "And I guess neither one of you remember where he lives..." Greg shot him a go-to-hell look and Bobby just nodded to himself. "Wellp, that's all I had man. Have a good weekend." Bobby walked out just as Hodges walked in. Greg smiled, stood up and greeted Hodges with a kiss. This was the moment he had been waiting for all week. A whole weekend off together and it was just about to begin. Excitement bubbled inside him as their lips met in a sweet embrace.

"Hey baby," Greg purred as he lifted up Hodges' chin to kiss his neck. "You ready to go home?" Hodges smiled and placed a few more kisses on Greg's lips before affirming that he indeed wanted to go home and get to the surprise he had been hearing about all week. After grabbing a few things, Hodges climbed into the car with Greg and they drove back to his apartment, holding hands in the car and making small talk to cut the tension. Greg pulled into the parking lot, yanked off his seatbelt and stood outside the passenger door as Hodges got out. He grabbed Hodges' face and placed hard, passionate kisses on his lips. He began to walk backwards, his hand grabbing a fistful of Hodges' shirt, leading him to where he wanted him to be.

Hodges could not help but be surprised. This was the most aggressive Greg had ever been, and earlier that week when he had the day from hell, things had gotten pretty heated and aggressive. But this was a whole other kind of aggressive. Not the needy, desperate for bodily contact aggressive. This was the animalistic, sexual, raw, dirty aggressive. Hodges could feel his jeans getting tighter and tighter as Greg pulled him up the stairs and into the doorway by his shirt. Greg spun him around and threw him to the floor, practically ripping the clothes off Hodges' body, but Hodges didn't care. Greg was wild with passion, his brown eyes glowing like wildfire. Hodges moaned as Greg pulled his hair, straddled his body and ripped the clothes from his own slender, glistening frame. He grabbed at Greg's package and begged him to remove the boxers that covered what he really wanted. He was insane with hormones that flared up every time he looked at Greg's bare skin. Unable to take it anymore, Hodges grabbed two fistfulls of cloth, one on either side and ripped Greg's boxers in half. Now was not the time to be teasing.

Greg looked into Hodges' eyes and saw pure, raw passion. He had never wanted Hodges more than he wanted him right this instant. He stood and pulled Hodges to his feet, wrapping his arms tight around the other man's waist. He decided now would be a good time to take it down a notch. Both of them were noticably aroused, filled with desire and eager to get to the good stuff... but Greg had been planning this all week, he wasn't about to let himself get carried away and have it all end in half an hour. "Woah, baby. Calm down... this is an all night affair." Greg had a mischeivous twinkle in his eye as he backed Hodges into the bedroom.

He layed Hodges down on the bed and placed kisses up and down his chest, indulging in a few soft nibbles that made Hodges' back arch in pleasure. He giggled evilly and stroked Hodges' face, tracing his lips with his fingertips.He pulled his lover up with one arm and took Hodges' hand into both of his. Holding his hand stationary, establishing his control over the situation, Greg began to lick the tip of Hodges' middle finger, slowly dragging his tongue in circles. He smiled innocently as he peeked down at Hodges' growing erection, and then looked up into those beautiful blue eyes with sheer lust in his own as he sank his mouth down to the knuckle on Hodges' hand. He was being such a tease. He looked up and batted his eyelashes at Hodges, who sat there looking very shocked and aroused. Slowly sucking on Hodges' finger, he moved his mouth up and down, tracing his tongue in circles as Hodges begged him for mercy. Greg took his finger out of his mouth and licked slowly up one side and down the other, delighting in every whimper Hodges made. This really was cruel but so much fun to tease his baby in such a suggestive manner. He slurped the long, slender digit back into his mouth and continued to suck on it naughtily until Hodges cried out, begging for release. "Oh, God, Greg...p-please... for the love of God, if you're going to suck me... please do it... but... oh God, baby please don't tease me anymore. I don't think I can take it." Hodges threw his head back, enjoying the feeling of Greg sucking on his skin, however, wishing it were somewhere else.

Greg took the not-so-subtle hint and eased Hodges on his back. He took his time to taste, explore, ravish and bring Hodges almost to the brink of losing it. Hodges ran his fingers through Greg's wild hair, tugging on it ever so gently when he wanted to show Greg that he loved what he was doing to him. Greg reached up and ran his claws down Hodges' chest, digging into his flesh and making him cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Just the way Greg liked it. Greg looked up with a lust-filled gaze, meeting Hodges' own ecstasy-filled stare. Hodges enjoyed the way Greg looked up at him like he was hungry and lusty as he sucked and slurped his way down to the base of Hodges' member. That naughty stare combined with the way Greg looked with his mouth full sent Hodges over the edge. He thrust his hips upward, arched his back, and released himself in Greg's beautiful, soft mouth.

Greg sat up, wiped his mouth and smiled. "You enjoy yourself?" All Hodges could do is wipe the sweat from his brow and nod. "Hope you aren't tired yet... I've got something else for you." Hodges sat up, eager to see what other surprises his kinky, dirty little boyfriend had in store for him. Greg pushed him back down onto the bed, straddling Hodges and gazing at him with that same lust-filled look. Hodges took in the sight of Greg on top of him. His beautiful naked body was dripping in sweat, his hair was damp, and he was biting his bottom lip. Hodges knew right then and there that he could not ever resist Greg when he bit that beautiful bottom lip and gave him that seductive, downright dirty "fuck me" stare. Greg placed Hodges' hands firmly on his hips, innocently traced his fingertip down Hodges' chest and bat his eyelashes. He moved his hips in a circle, grinding against Hodges' hard flesh. "Take me, David."

Hodges could not believe what he had just heard. His mouth gaped open in a half-grin. This was just too good to be true. Before he could ask his lover to repeat himself, Greg moaned, threw his head back and in a half- moaning, half-pleading yell, he grabbed on to David's hands that were firmly at his hips and shifted yet again against the hard flesh that poked him so teasingly in the back. "Take me, David." His pleas to be ravished soon turned into cries of pleasure and ecstasy as Hodges thrust upward into Greg, massaging all the right spots as he thrust in and out steadily and fast. Not wanting Greg to be left out, he continued to hold on to Greg's hip with one hand and began stroking him with the other. Greg's moaning soon turned into whimpering with need as Hodges brought him closer and closer to the brink of losing himself.

Ten minutes later, Greg collapsed on Hodges' chest, thoroughly exhausted. So much for this being an all night affair. "Well, it wasn't exactly all night, but it was a good portion of it. You enjoy yourself?" Hodges nodded and wrapped his arms around Greg, caressing the damp, sweat-soaked hair that lay flat on his chest. Greg scooted up toward Hodges face and planted a kiss on those lips he had fallen head over heels for. Hodges looked down at him tenderly, lovingly caressing his shoulders and back. "Well, that certainly was one hell of a ride... I love you, Greg."

Greg squeezed Hodges and buried his face into the chest he snuggled up to every night. "I love you too... but I do have to warn you... we do have all weekend. This is just Day One, baby. Tomorrow and Sunday you'll be getting the rest of the Full Greg Sanders Experience." Hodges couldn't help but smile as he kissed the top of Greg's head. This was definitely an experience neither one of them would be able to walk away from unsatisfied.

_That's it! It's the end of the story :-D Rate por favor! Hope you liked it!_


End file.
